There has conventionally been known a voice dialogue system that includes voice input interface and performs processing based on a voice that is dialogically input by a user.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a headset that includes a microphone, performs voice recognition processing on a voice input through the microphone, and performs processing based on a result of the voice recognition processing.
Also, Patent Literature 2 discloses a voice dialogue system that includes an agent that performs processing based on a voice that is dialogically input by a user.